El incidente nocturno en Ryozanpaku
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una inocente noche en el legendario dojo repentinamente se convierte en toda una orgía yuri, y nuestras protagonistas no se habían dado cuenta. Oneshot con lemmon


**ADVERTENCIA:** Yo no soy el dueño de _Kenichi: El discípulo más fuerte de la historia_, pero agradecería si así fuese.

**El incidente nocturno en Ryozanpaku**

Había llegado una noche especialmente estrellada al cielo de Tokyo, ciudad desde donde es muy difícil ver siquiera una estrella a causa de la fuerte contaminación lumínica. La ciudad ya estaba disminuyendo en actividad, y ya no se escuchaban a los niños que, tomados de la mano de alguno de sus padres, bañaban en risas las risas. En lugar de ello una era silenciosa, pero hermosa se cernía sobre las cabezas de sus siempre activos habitantes, que ya muchos vieron la hora para regresar a sus hogares para descansar y reponer energías para ser capaces de enfrentar el nuevo día que aún no había llegado.

Ahora nos ubicamos en Ryozanpaku, el dojo donde están reunidos aquellos maestros que habían logrado llevar las artes marciales hasta sus máximos límites, aunque en esta ocasión los maestros salieron del dojo y no regresarían hasta luego de unos días, con el propósito de supervisar el entrenamiento de su discípulo Kenichi. El dojo se encontraba solo, con la única excepción de Shigure Kousaka, maestra de todas las armas; Miu Furinji, la nieta del mismísimo superhombre invencible Hayato Furinji; Ma Renka, hija del perv… quiero decir maestro de las artes marciales chinas Ma Kensei; y finalmente Honoka Shirahama, hermana de Kenichi. Ellas cuatro acordaron pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas en el dojo durante los días de ausencia de los maestros y el discípulo, a petición de la mismísima Miu.

Shigure había resuelto traer sake para ella nada más, pues las demás eran aún menores de edad, además que Touchumaru no estaba, pues se fue con Akisame para estar también presenciando el entrenamiento. Honoka había traído su juego de Otelo, para pasar un rato agradable, aunque Apachai no estuviese presente. Renka traía consigo unas cuantas revistas pervertidas para regalárselas a Kenichi, pues esperaba que él se quedara en el Ryozanpaku, pero al no estar, simplemente suspiró decepcionada y tomó las revistas para su propia lectura aquella noche. Miu hacía, como es costumbre, la cena para todas, pues apenas llegaron las dos invitadas puso manos a la obra para empezar esta primera noche para ellas.

Cabe decir que aunque no había mucho de lo que estas cuatro singulares chicas pudiesen hablar, sus respectivos temas resultaban amenos para dar un ambiente realmente agradable mientras resolvían al jugar Otelo (Honoka contra todas las demás), leer las revistas que trajo Renka (solamante Miu y Renka las vieron, pues Shigure no se mostraba muy interesada, mientras que a Honoka no la dejaron a pesar de sus berrinches), hablar del arte de la espada (dictada por Shigure, claro está), y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena con varios comentarios jocosos acerca de sus experiencias personales y qué opinaban de las personas que ellas conocían.

Ya se hacía tarde, y Shigure aprovechó para libar un poco de sake del que ella había traído. Mientras tanto las tres más jóvenes empezaron a lavar los platos mientras aún se reían de las cosas que se contaban entre ellas. Aún solas lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Pero pronto ocurriría algo que sin duda no podría preveer ninguna de ellas.

Miu: ¡Se me estaba olvidando! Honoka, ¿podrías traer los platos de Shigure-san mientras yo seco estos platos?

Honoka: De acuerdo, tetas grandes- accedió tranquilamente la más pequeña mientras daba media vuelta y fue a la mesa.

Por cosas de la vida, un intruso había entrado a Ryozanpaku para robar algunos objetos de valor, y enseguida Shigure fue hasta donde el villano para derrotarlo sin ningún problema, pero dejó atrás la botella de sake que había traído. Honoka al llegar a la mesa encuentra la botella, y creyendo que posiblemente se trataba de jugo, la tomó y se la llevó junto con el resto de los platos.

Honoka: Aquí están los platos, tetas grandes- llegó finalmente con la rubia y la china.

Renka: Dámelos a mí, que yo los lavo- pidió educadamente la china, y Honoka le dio los platos.

Honoka: Después que terminemos estos quehaceres podríamos tomar algo de jugo y jugar un poco más ¿qué les parece?- opinó la más pequeña.

Miu: Suena muy bien. Vamos a terminar ahora mismo- expresó entusiasmada la rubia.

Terminaron rápidamente de lavar los platos y se dirigieron sin perder tiempo a la sala para jugar Otelo otra vez, mientras Honoka servía el "jugo" en cuatro vasos grandes para que todas bebieran mientras la pasaban bien. Llegó el momento y Honoka llegó con los vasos y le dio uno cada chica (incluyéndola) y así pasaron el resto de la noche, pero sin embargo…

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Todas despertaron con un dolor de cabeza, tenían entendido que se divirtieron, pues veían los juegos a un lado, más algunas otras cosas, pero no recordaban lo que ocurrió luego de la cuarta victoria consecutiva de Honoka. Estaban muy mareadas, y al levantarse se encontraron con que también estaban las cuatro desnudas y con el cuerpo muy pegajoso.

Renka: Eewwww, ¿qué es esto que tengo en los dedos?- preguntó confundida china mientras unía y separaba los dedos, jugando con aquel fluido.

Shigure: Esto se ve… muy… mal- dijo con su tono de costumbre.

Miu: ¿Pero qué fue lo que nos ocurrió?- preguntaba totalmente confundida.

Honoka: Esto… s-solo pued-de… t-tener un-na… ex-xplicación- la menor se estaba poniendo pálida mientras se veía el cuerpo bañado en el líquido-, nos h-han v-violado.

Miu/Renka: ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- estaban totalmente sorprendidas ante la afirmación de la pequeña Honoka.

Honoka: Nos violaron… esto n-no p-puede ser real… un momento- vio algo a su lado- ¿no es este mi celular?

Renka: ¡Posiblemente lograste grabar a los desgraciados que nos violaron!- la china estaba furiosa- ¡Vamos a ver quien fue y en el acto lo buscamos y lo acabaremos!

Shigure: Estoy con… uste…des.

Miu: Entonces no se diga más- Miu aún se veía el líquido raro- ¡Veamos lo que pasó!

Sin perder el tiempo la menor puso a rodar lo que el teléfono grabó anoche y las otras tres se apiñaron detrás de la pequeña para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.

* * *

**Lo que se veía en el video**

Habían terminado la cuarta ronda de Otelo, y Honoka había ganado otra vez, teniendo como víctima a Shigure. Por lo que se podía ver, Renka tenía el celular y era quien estaba grabando todo.

Miu: M-muy bien h-hesho, Honoka-shan- la Miu del video tenía el vaso de "jugo" en la mano y al decir esas palabras tomó un gran trago del contenido.

Shigure: Me derrotashte… ot-tra… vesh- decía con un tono extrañamente amable en su voz.

Honoka: Jejejeje, q-que les p-puedo deshir, shin-no que shoy l-la m-mejor de todo es-shte muundoooo- hacía un gesto exgerado extendiendo al máximo sus brazos mientras Miu y Renka (con la cámara) reían con bastante ánimo.

Shigure: Y-yo y-ya no quer-o jug-gar más al Otelo… en vez de es-sho ten-go algo… bastante educa…ti…vo- en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa totalmente extraña, y más aún tratándose de ella. Era una sonrisa con lujuria.

Renka: C-creo que y-ya shé de que me hablas, p-picarona- en el rostro de la china se había dibujado la misma sonrisa.

Honoka: ¿Qué esh, qué esh? Yo t-también qui-ero j-jugar- se notaba muy entusiasmada.

Shigure: Mu-uy bieeen. Acu- acueshtate, Honoka que te… voy a… ense…ñar.

Miu: Pero pri-primeeero habría q-que desnud-darla- opiní la rubia.

Honoka: M-muy bi-en, como tú quierash, tetas g-grandes.

Renka enfocó el celular para grabar como todo lujo de detalle la manera atrevida que ésta se estaba desvistiendo. Miu y Shigure también se desvistieron de forma sensual, y Renka al final como la última en desnudarse, aunque hizo un fanservice; abría sus piernas y manoseaba sus nalgas mientras Miu era la que grababa.

Renka: ¿A-ashí, o más shexy?

Honoka: Shin d-duda usteedesh t-tienen un cuerpo eshpec-ctacular, h-hashta me p-provoca lamerlash- miraba muy de cerca la entrepierna de la china, mientras Shigure se masturbaba al lado de ellas.

Miu: Aaww, H-honoka-shan y R-renka-shan som muy lindash- gemía dando a entender que también se estaba masturbando detrás de la cámara del celular.

Shigure: Ahora q-que eshtamosh deznudaz… vamosh a empezar a darle una pequeña leshión a nuestr-ra… linda… Honoka.

En el acto Renka y Shigure recostaron a Honoka en el suelo, para inmediatamente empezar a lamer los pezones de Honoka, haciéndola gemir levemente de placer.

Miu: ¡N-no me d-dejen… pol fuera, trío d-de in-ngratas- se quejó la rubia, que en ese momento puso la cámara en el suelo, enfocando el trío lésbico y se unió rápidamente.

Renka: ¡A-ahora shi shomooosh… una orgía, c-como deb-be sher, jejeje- Renka seguía manoseando los pezones de la más pequeña.

Honoka gemía sin parar, y cada vez con más fuerza, mientras Shigure acercó su rostro a la vagina de la más pequeña, y empezó a lamer y besar su botoncito, haciendo que la niña gimiera todavía más fuerte. Miu se ubicó encima de la pequeña y puso su vagina en frente de la cara de ella, y Honoka inmediatamente le respondió empezando a lamer el clítoris de la rubia, haciéndola gemir. Renka se cambió de lugar y se ubicó detrás de la entrepierna de la maestra de todas las armas, y empezó a lamer sus labios, así como también empezó a bailar su lengua por las nalgas de la mayor.

Miu: ¡Ah, ah, ah! Sigue ashí, Honoka-shan- se notaba como le gustaba a la rubia que Honoka la lamiera de ese modo.

Honoka no estaba diciendo nada, solo seguía gimiendo y lamiendo, mientras Shigure ya estaba empezando a usar sus dedos para introducirlos lentamente en la virginidad de la niña, que al final finalmente la tomó, haciendo gritar un poco a la menor, pero no dejaba de lamer a la rubia. Renka volvió a ponerse a un lado de Honoka tomó sus manos para estos masturbaran a la china. Miu se inclinó un poco para empezar a alcanzar los labios de la china, y cuando lo hizo empezó a besarla con ganas mientras empezaba a mover las caderas más rápido para indicarle a la menor que quería que le lamiera más fuerte, y así lo hizo la pequeña.

Durante casi un minuto las cuatro estaban en la misma pose, hasta que Honoka intentó levantarse, apartando así a las tres.

Honoka: ¡A-ahora vamos-sh a l-lamerrr… a Shigure! Shiempre m-me a g-gushtado s-su físic-co- animó a cambiar de posición, y todas lo hicieron así.

Ahora era la maestra de todas las armas la que estaba recostada en el suelo, mientras la china tomó la entrepierna de la mayor, y la hizo tocar su propia entrepierna para empezar el nuevo acto. Miu y Honoka se acostaron a cada lado de la maestra y empezaron a lamer cada una un pezón de Shigure, gaciéndola gemir con fuerza.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que el video empezó a rodar, pero las cuatro chicas no parecían tener ganas de terminar con su pequeña orgía. Miu estaba introduciendo los dedos de una mano en la vagina de Renka, y con la otra mano masajeaba el ano de la china. Mientras, Shigure estaba frotando su feminidad con la de Honoka, haciendo que las dos gimieran con fuerza. Cabe destacar que la niña y la maestra estaban besándose desde hacía un rato.

Renka: ¡MASH DURO, MASH DURO, MASH DUROOO!- gritaba desesperada mientras la rubia movía rítmicamente los dedos que tenía en la vagina de la china, y aprovechó para finalmente introducir dos dedos de su otra mano para profanar el ano de la caliente china.

La maestra y la niña se acercaron a la china y empezaron a lamer su rostro y cuello, haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba (y eso era difícil). Al rato Shigure puso detrás de Miu y empezoó a meter sus dedos con ganas, mientras Honoka se ubicó al lado de la rubia y empezó a besarla, a lo que Miu respondió animadamente. Sus leguas bailaban entre sus bocas y las manos de la niña nuevamente estrujaron los pechos de la "amiga" de Kenichi.

Estaban totalmente fuera de control, completamente sudadas y bañadas en sus fluidos vaginales, y ya estaban empezando a mostrar signos de somnolencia, pero aún no querían detenerse, querían seguir lamiéndose mutuamente. Al final un nuevo orgasmo hizo gritar a la china y la rubia mientras la maestra y la niña ya estaban cediendo ante su cansancio. Finalmente detuvieron el acto mientras aún gemían alegres, todas tuvieron por un rato la vista baja, mientras aún estaban recuperando el aliento.

Renka: E…eso… fue… d-divertidoo- tomó de primera la palabra.

Honoka: Eshte j-juego est-uvo geni-ial… qui-shiera intentarlo ot-tra vesh algún… d-día- manifestó alegre mientras las demás se sonreían.

Shigure: Al-lgún día… sh-shegurooo- cayó rendida antes que las demás.

Cada una de las chicas se acostó en donde mejor les parecía, mientras Honoka se acercaba al celular y decía alegre:

Honoka: E-esto e-s… geniaaal- apagó finalmente la cámara.

* * *

**De vuelta al presente**

Las cuatro chicas no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, al final fueron ellas mismas las que se revolcaron el suelo de Ryozanpaku durante aproximadamente quince minutos. No les quedó de otra que mirarse mutuamente, muy sonrojadas.

Renka: ¡Q-que esto se quede entre nosotras! Esto no lo podemos hablar con nadie- manifestó entre sorprendida y aterrada.

Shigure: Y si alguien llegase a preguntar…

Miu: ¡Decimos que es photoshop y listo!- se apresuró la rubia para dictar la mentira que tuviesen decir ante cualquier curioso.

De pronto Honoka se levantó y borró la grabación.

Honoka: ¡Listo, ya eliminé la evidencia!- expresó orgullosa por tener una mejor idea.

Renka: Ahora tenemos que limpiar el suelo. No vaya a ser que de pronto llegue alguien- aún mantenía un gesto asustado.

Al final limpiaron la sala, lavaron sus cuerpos, y acordaron que lo de anoche fue solo placer pasajero. Shigure se acercó a la mesa buscó debajo de ella.

Shigure: ¿Alguna de ustedes no habrá visto mi… botella de… sake? La tenía justo aquí- señaló el punto.

Honoka tragó grueso al descubrir que fue ella quien las embriagó a todas y las hizo delirar para que tuvieran sexo. Aquella tarde resultó mucho más pesada de lo que hubiesen querido, y nadie le habló a la niña hasta llegado el anochecer, cuando Miu preparó la cena.

**FIN**

* * *

Es la primera vez (creo) que alguien hace un fic yuri de la serie de Kenichi, pues todos lo que he visto han sido yaoi. Cabe destacar que aquí no lo cuento como un fic romántico, solo de placer.

Hasta luego.


End file.
